


Happy Birthday Jo

by redfern_14



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfern_14/pseuds/redfern_14
Summary: Posie domestic quick drabble





	Happy Birthday Jo

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble from the phrase
> 
> "Do you ever follow directions?"
> 
> Josie and Penelope

“Do you ever follow directions?” 

 

“Of course, I follow directions! Why do you have to be like that?”

 

“Well then why is there flour all over the kitchen? Cakes aren’t supposed to make that much of a mess.” Josie takes a better look around the kitchen “Are those eggs on the floor?”

 

“Get out! Get out of my kitchen!” Penelope points her finger in the direction of the living area in the apartment. Josie is trying not to laugh.

 

“Technically it’s my kitchen since I am the only one who knows how to make edible food in this relationship.”

 

Penelope fires back, “Josie! I cook!” 

 

“But I’ll go so you can clean up this mess. I hope your cake comes out good.”

 

“Josie Saltzman your bad attitude and vibes are not welcome here.” Penelope says walking towards the entrance of the kitchen. Towards Josie. 

 

Josie reaches her hand towards Penelope’s face and wipes some flour off of her cheek. 

 

“I was gone for two hours.” She says still looking over the kitchen.

 

“Stop it! I’m gonna clean everything up okay and the cake is gonna be so good. You’re gonna feel so bad about the way you treated me.” Penelope rests her hands on her waist. 

 

“No I won’t. Just because your mom treats you like a perfect princess baby doesn’t mean I have too. Did she call you today, so you two could discuss if you slept well? What you ate for breakfast?” Josie says with a smirk.

 

“I think she would like it if you would join in on our daily morning chats.”

 

“Not gonna happen. I smell your cake please check it.” Josie says and pecks a kiss to Penelope’s lips. Girl is practically good at everything else but this baking a cake thing seems like she is way outside of her element. 

Penelope walks over to the oven and some smoke curls out and she waves it away from her face. Dear god.

“I spilt some batter on the oven door. I’ll get that later.”

Josie is trying to not smirk at her adorable girlfriend. She leaves the kitchen and goes to take her clothes off from her work day and take a nice shower. When she walks back out in her bathrobe drying her hair with a towel the cake is there on the little table they use as an eating area. There is icing on it and Penelope tried to the best of her ability to write the words ‘Happy Birthday Josie’ on the cake. Josie’s chest feels like it may explode with warmth. Penelope walks over to her and leans up to wrap her arms around Josie’s neck.

“Happy Birthday Jo”

 

“Thanks, baby this might be my favorite birthday cake I’ve ever gotten.”

 

“Really?” Penelope asks with a smile.

 

When they take a bite from the cake it tastes like she may pass out from how much sugar was used to make it and she puckers her mouth after the first bite. 

 

“You used all the sugar huh?”

 

“I used the recommended amount!”

 

“It’s okay…. Thanks for my birthday cake” 

 

Josie kisses Penelope’s nose and forehead and then lips. She pulls away and feels Penelope’s hands on her waist pulling her back in for another kiss. Josie leans down and kisses her sweet non-baking girlfriend on the lips.


End file.
